Not in Kansas Anymore
by MeggyMooTaterTot
Summary: Nineteen years later, young shy muggleborn Cecil learns of her magical heritage from her Hogwarts letter. Shortly after, none other than the Golden Trio turn up to take Cecil to Hogwarts. Cecil meets new friends and discovers magic, but a dark mystery surfaces on the story of who she really is.
**Hi guys! MeggyMooTaterTot here! This is the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction, and I worked so hard on it! I really hope you enjoy it! Also, if you spot any punctuation or spelling or anything-else mistakes, or if you have any ideas on how I could make the story better in any way, please feel free to write a friendly reminder or suggestion in the comments below. I'm always grateful for comments! Please no hate!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Frozen, or any of the other franchises I mention.  
**

It was the hottest day of the year in the small town of Winchester, Kansas. All civilization was found lounging inside in single layers of clothing, fans and air conditioning units running at full power. And it was in one of these houses that a young girl of about 6 years old could be seen laughing and playing with her dolls.

"Nooo, Elsa! Don't run away from Anna! She's your sister!" She squealed, giggling about her favorite movie of all time, _Frozen_.

Another girl, older in age, like 15, peeked her head around the bedroom door. "Hey, Lanie? Clean up your mess and come down stairs. Cecil and Mom are gonna be home soon and the sitting room still needs decorating for the party. Mmkay?" Her tall and lanky legs could be seen swinging down the stairs as the oldest daughter of the Gillysburg family raced to finish preparations.

"Mmkay, balloons, check. Streamers, check. Presents, check." Katherine muttered a mental list to herself as she checked of the details of the room. "Looks like we just have everything but the cake on the table! All set for Mom to get home!"

As if on cue, the garage door grinded into action as the family car pulled into the garage. "Lanie? Come on down here!" The youngest one bounded down the stairs, her princess dolls still in hand. The odd pair crouched behind the largest couch in the room; one a small pale girl with pale wispy hair and the other long, lanky, muscular, and tan from her many years on the cross country team.

As the birthday girl herself and her mother walked into the room, Katherine leaped up from her hiding place shouting, "Surprise!" The other giggled and threw herself in the air babbling nonsense about how she wanted to open presents.

Cecil's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, Kay, you didn't have to do this! I didn't need a party this year, it's only eleven, nothing special."

Katherine smirked. "Yeah right, munchkin. Now go! Open your presents!"

Cecil found great pleasure in opening her gifts to find a new book, art supplies, a blanket (she loved sleeping), and a note:

 **It's not over yet.**

 **Follow the trail for the next surprise.**

Cecil looked up in wonder at the new string that appeared in front of her. It led off into the kitchen. Jumping up, she raced into the kitchen only to scream in fear. Her family rushed in to see what the problem was.

Instead of a cake on the table, there was an owl. An OWL. It was a beautiful barn owl, but an OWL none the less. Katherine yelped as she remembered the cake was still in the fridge, and yelped even louder when she realized there was an owl in the kitchen. Cecil screamed again and scrambled backwards into her mother.

"IT'S A B-BIRD!" she screamed as she pointed frantically. Cecil had an extreme (and rather irrational) fear of birds, ever since one smashed into her window when she was little.

The oddest thing about the owl was, it had an envelope tied around its leg. Katherine rushed up to grab it off of the poor bird, and as soon as she did, the owl flew off out of the window and away to who-knows-where. The envelope read:

 **Miss C. Gillysburg**

 **The attic**

 **15 Cranberry Lane**

 **Winchester**

 **Kansas**

With a shaking hand, Katherine passed the letter to Cecil. "I think it's for you."

Cecil snatched it with a clenched fist and read the address. "Wha – How – How do they know where I sleep?!" With a shrug from her sister ("Like _we_ know what this is.") and a worried glance from her mom ("Be careful.") Cecil proceeded to open her letter.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

 ** _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

 **Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

 **Dear Miss Gillysburg,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. We realize that this will be quite a trip for you to make, but we do hope you can make it as we find you to be very gifted. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on September 1. Please arrive at Kings Cross Station in London no later than 11:00 a.m. at Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express. A correspondent will arrive on August 26 to transport your entire family to Diagon Alley to purchase your belongings.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall,**

 _ **Headmistress**_

Cecil flipped the page over, her mouth a wide 'O' in shock, in hopes of finding more. There it was, the supposed list of books and materials. She glanced up at her older sister. "Is this your idea of a joke? 'Cause it's not funny. I mean, come on! _Hogwarts?!_ What does that even mean?!"

But her sister could not provide any of her answers, as she did not know. Katherine glanced over the top of the paper and saw the words 'Kings Cross'. "London! Like, London, England? But we can't possibly make that trip, we're barely making ends meet as it is!"

"Wait, hold up," the mother shrieked. "School of _Witchcraft and Wizardry?!_ Like, as in, magic and spells?!"

In the end, it was Cecil who calmed everyone down. "Look, guys, this McGonagall lady says that they have it all under control, and I believe them. I don't know why, but I do. It looks like we'll just have to wait until" – she checked the note again – "Wednesday for answers. That's only two days, I think we can make it, right?"

There were murmurs of agreement from the family.

"Good. Now, let's get some cake, I'm starving."

The next two days passed in a breeze of questions and no answers, until, finally, Wednesday arrived. Again one of the hottest days of the year, the four Gillysburgs were seen lounging around on furniture in the family room in their thinnest and lightest clothing to avoid the heat.

Suddenly, there came a loud bang and a crash from the kitchen, followed by several voices. Immediately, all four girls in the family room tensed up.

"Mate, you _still_ haven't gotten the hang of that? I think I need to be the one to apparate next time."

"Boys, let's not remember we have to be here for a purpose. Oh! I broke something. Reparo."

"Where are we? I think it's some kind of kitchen, but - "

"Honestly, Ronald, don't you ever listen to Dumbledore? We're in the kitchen of Cecil's house."

When Cecil heard her name, she was ripped from the fantasy of just listening to these crazy ramblings and into the reality that this was actually happening. She jumped up and rushed into the kitchen to see -

Three adults in weird clothes. There were two men and one woman. They were all dressed in these weird black cloaks, like some sort of reenactment or something, and they all had British accents. The woman had dark brown, bushy hair pulled back into a tight bun and a kind smile. The first of the two men was slightly taller. He had flaming orange hair, lanky arms, a tiny smirk that looked permanently etched onto his face, and a splash of freckles across his, well, everywhere. The other wore glasses and had a head of messy black hair that didn't seem to cooperate.

The woman saw Cecil, quickly tucked something back away into her sleeve and smiled warmly. "Hello. Would you happen to be Cecil Gillysburg?" Cecil nodded and gulped. "Don't worry. I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm here to take you to Hogwarts."

 **Ok, so I know it's not the best start, it could be better in places, but I think it's pretty good. Please comment on what you think so I can get feedback, and don't be afraid to tell me anything. No hate, though please! Also, please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm not that good yet. I can always improve and get better. I would really appreciate any support you have for giving. Thanks! Bye!**

 **-MeggyMooTaterTot**


End file.
